Roman Peltier-Thorn
Roman Godfrey Peltier-Thorn (b. 29 September) is a notable half-blood wizard of the French and British wizarding communities, born to the Peltier family and the House of Thorn, most known for his position as Chaser for the Quiberon Quafflepunchers. He is the son of a famous Quidditch player, James Peltier, and mercenary turned socialite, Maisie Thorn. He is the twin sister of Delilah, the elder brother of Wednesday, and the father of Angelina, whom he had with Hungarian witch, Ilenka Upari. He is also infamously known for his illicit affair with Nicolae Chambers, the former Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, who Roman eventually murdered via the killing curse, resulting in an Azkaban prison sentence. Roman and Delilah attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of eleven, in the footsteps of their parents. Where Delilah was sorted into Slytherin like their mother, Roman willingly took place in the Gryffindor house, like their father. Known for his cheery disposition, Roman was described as bright by his professors, though lacked the studious commitment both his sisters possessed and took interest in Quidditch. Roman secured a position as Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team that he served for a term of six years. This lead Roman to follow a path in this career post-Hogwarts, and joined the Quiberon Quafflepunchers, a French Quidditch team. Although Roman lacked focus in his academic studies, he does not lack ability. A wizard of promising ability, Roman showed the capability to perform the darkest of magic, having murdered Nicolae Chambers by use of the killing curse in his early twenties. Roman's abilities in flying are told to be inherited from his father, another promising Quidditch player. As a half-breed of Mermaid and human, Roman also displays a further great power in his own unique light that equivalates for his lack of confidence in his magical gifts. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Mermaid abilities * Aquatic habitation: Roman is able to survive and adapt to any underwater environment he encounters, including high water pressures and extreme water temperatures. Although he physically cannot undergo an amphibious transformation, his internal functioning is biologically catered to suit both aquatic and terrestrial habitation. * Enhanced strength: Roman is noticeably physically much stronger than humans, and many other creatures, as mermaids are considered one of, if not the most physically powerful aquatic humanoid inhabitant. * Enhanced senses: Similar to other aquatic mammals such as sea lions, whales, and dolphins, mermaids have superior enhanced senses to that of average beings, such as their ability to hear sounds far off the ultrasonic frequency. Mermaids also have enhanced sensory systems comparable to sharks, including smell, hearing, and sight. Below the water, Roman can hear sounds with frequencies ranging from 10 hertz to 150,000 hertz, frequencies that exceed audibility for humans on both ends of the scale. He is also able to see clearly in the darkest of waters, due to the tapetum lucidum that is located behind the retina. This allows Roman to see far more clearly in dim light than that of a human. * Fear inducement: Roman can also emit a sheer force of doubt onto his opponent. The affected quickly begin to doubt their own selves and show extreme levels of fear and timidity. Roman also displays a change in facial appearance, his eyes darkening to black, appearing hollow, his face resembling a gaunt skull. Possessions * Cypress wood wand: Relationships Etymology The name Roman is a male forename, with distant origins dating back to the Roman Empire and the Latin language. It comes from the Latin word "romanus", which means of Rome. In this initial sense, the title "Roman" means a citizen of the Roman' Empire'', a man of Roman (or Byzantine) culture, Latin or Greek. Roman's middle name, '''Godfrey, comes from the Germanic name Godafrid, which meant peace of god from the Germanic elements god god and frid peace. The Normans brought this name to England, where it became common during the Middle Ages. Roman's first surname in his double-barreled surname is Peltier, that dates back to the Middle Ages. It was a Norman name given to a furrier. Looking back even further, it's found the name was originally derived from the Old French word pellet, meaning animal skin, and was used to indicate a person in the trade of removing and selling the skins of animals. The second surname in his double-barreled surname is Thorn, that derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Category:Sixth Generation Category:Chasers Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-breeds Category:Half-breeds Unite Category:House of Thorn Category:LGBTQ Category:Mains Category:Mermaids Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Murderers Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Peltier family Category:Prisoners of Azkaban Category:Quidditch Players Category:Tutored Students Category:Unforgivable Curse Users